


Sink Your Teeth into My Flesh

by Useless_girl



Series: The Others [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Slash, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He liked to hunt down his preys in this gay club. Plenty of twinks to choose from and play with before he went for something much exciting they had: their lives..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sink Your Teeth into My Flesh

**Note:** This one was written by my good friend, [amity-flower-child](http://amity-flower-child.tumblr.com/) and I. She’s a brilliant roleplayer and I’m excited to share one of our latest work with you all. Since originally it was roleplayed, the format of the dialogues might be a bit unusual at first. Enjoy and tell us down by the comments what you think. We are planning another story with our boys by involving another awesome roleplayer for a naughty threesome, so stay tuned! ;)

 **Recommended song:** [Simon Curtis - Flesh](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEfKooMunLI)

 

[ **** ](http://fc09.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2014/328/8/a/sink_your_teeth_into_my_flesh_by_useless_girl-d87j1ae.jpg)

 

**Sink Your Teeth into My Flesh**

**By amity-flower-child and Useless-girl**

 

He licked a sharp fang as he was watching the small blonde man from across the club. He liked to hunt down his preys in this gay club. Plenty of twinks to choose from and play with before he went for something much exciting they had: their lives. Yes, he was a predator. A dangerous one at that. His mercy had died decades ago. Now he just lived for the moment and the hunt. Oh, he loved the thrill of the hunt the most. The time when he felt bad about taking their blood and killing them was covered by the fog of the past too. Now he loved the way his senses sharpened when he saw a prey worthy of chasing. Like that scrawny blonde with the prettiest face he'd seen in a long, long time.

His mind closed out the thudding music as he was standing in the shadow of a column. Life was pulsing between him and the blonde, but he ignored the writhing bodies of the people dancing and grinding against each other on the dance floor. They appeared to move in slow motion to him as all his senses tuned in on his prey. He watched him talk and flirt with a few guys or refuse others who tried to hit on him. It seemed he didn't find what he was looking for yet.

He was patient, he literally had all the time in the world as he stayed hidden from everyone. He loved that cloaking ability that came with his powers. It let him avoid unwanted attention. Like now, when he kept his eyes on the beautiful stranger he was planning to have for the night.

By the time he headed outside alone it was already around 2 am. His stalker smirked and detached from the shadows to follow him. The air was cool, it left small clouds of mist around the heads of humans, but not his. He barely felt the change of temperature as he quietly tailed the slim figure who had his hands in his leather jacket's pockets while walking down the dark and deserted streets.

Sighing as he was stirring his drink with the straw in the new gay club that had opened up, the blonde yet again waved to his friends that had dragged him along. They wanted him on the dance floor, but fact was, Tommy couldn't walk right let alone dance in heels. So he stayed on his stool, legs crossed with black strap heels adorning his feet, a skull ankle bracelet on his right ankle, with a tiny red dress that left shoulders exposed and only went down mid-thigh. Dressing up in drag wasn't usually his style, but he didn't mind it when it was to support his friend who needed a confidence boost. So maybe he was a little bendier than most guys? Who cared? Life was too short to stick to labels!

His skin was freshly shaved and silky smooth, his pale skin glowing even more under the dark lights. Eyes covered with thick liner and a smoky eye shadow, lips painted blood red, fingernails painted black. He had to laugh as his friends said it was unfair they had to work hard for their pretty while it was natural for Tommy who had to use minimal make-up to be feminine.  
  
The blonde boy could feel eyes upon him, but he figured it was simply because he kept getting approached to the point he had to waste a perfectly good drink to toss at a guy who wouldn't take no for an answer. Of course he flirted and talked with his fair share of guys and even the lesbians who dared to try the bar, but there were more assholes looking for a good time than ones who actually, ya know, cared about who they were meeting. That's what encouraged him to leave. It was two am anyways and he could already tell where his friends and their hook-ups where going. He didn't need to be told twice to go ahead and leave.  
  
As he wore his leather jacket around his slim waist, the blonde walked calmly, his heels lightly clicking on the pavement. He couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on him. Had one of the bar patrons decided to follow him home? Shit. This could go very wrong for him. Keeping his head down a bit, the blonde chewed on his bottom lip as he pulled his jacket tighter around himself.

It's been a while since he had someone dressed in drag and looked this feminine. If it weren't for the flat chest and the slight bulge at the front of the guy's groin (no tucking tonight, it seemed), he could've easily passed as a woman. The make up, the red lips and short dress only highlighted the features he liked in the boys he hunted down. He slid his hands in his black suit jacket's pockets and continued following the clearly uncomfortable blonde. There were humans who could sense him or the danger he meant and got more careful. He could've easily dissolved that feeling, but now he wanted the boy to feel it. He loved seeing the fear in their eyes when he got closer. But now he had time. He was just looking for the right opportunity to jump him. If the blonde was clever enough, he should hail a cab or go into a crowded place. Not that he wouldn't be able to follow him there too. He liked his little mind games. That's why he stopped walking soundlessly, and let the heels of his shoes join the clicking of the boy's heels to let him know he was indeed followed, but whenever he looked back, he made sure he wasn't seen.

The blonde felt his heart rate pick up a little bit as he heard footsteps behind him. Motherfuckers. When will they learn that just because he was small, it did NOT mean he was weak. He ran his hands through his hair as he tried shaking off the feeling. He should be smart. He should call someone to pick him up or even try to find a police officer to take him home, but then again, his home was just a few more blocks down. He could surely make it before this following asshole made his move. He stuck to the spotlights more than before now. Should this person strike, hopefully someone would see if he stayed in the light. As he looked back to see if someone was there, the blonde stupidly stopped, trying his hardest to find someone.

“Look! Just because I'm in a damn dress does NOT mean I can't kick your ass! Go find some porn to watch or pay someone for your sick thrill! I am NOT interested!” he cursed, knowing he looked like a fool shouting at seemingly no one. But he KNEW someone was there. He could feel and hear them. Turning faster on his heels, the blonde tried walking faster to reach his home, not really wanting to take a risk in being caught. He already spent too much time dallying in the street by trying to talk his stalker into coming out.

Tonight's prey had some balls talking like this. His stalker liked that. It meant he had passion. He liked those who fought back before surrendering to his will and giving him what he wanted. His soft chuckle was carried by the wind as his prey continued his way down the street, obviously trying to stick to the lights now. He saw the second the pretty blonde heard that chuckle from the way the line of his back tensed. His stalker lightly brushed a hand against his growing bulge. This little game was definitely affecting him and he planned on giving his prey the creeps until he got home.  
  
He gave him flashes of himself, his shadow on the walls. The predator knew how to use the light sources around him. He got a bit closer and closer too. He wanted to see if he'd break into a run in those gorgeous heels once he realized the distance between them was dropping with each step.

Tommy silently began to curse himself as he had no phone, no wallet, or even his house key in his pockets. He left all that with Raja Gemini believing they were going to leave together. Great, the one time he needs a tall person with him and he's by himself, that's typical. It scared the blonde as he realized this was no better than one of his many favored horror movies. Except now he was the "blonde hottie" that ended up being the first victim. Totally not cool. He heard a chuckle being seemingly carried by the wind yet _close_ and it made the blonde that much more tense. Get a grip Tommy Joe. Get a goddamn grip of yourself. If his horror movies taught him anything it was to never look back. Bad things happen when you look back. So he kept walking, although he was closer to a sprint now. Maybe it was homeless people in the alleys he was passing? Maybe…

“It's not funny you sick fuck! Go away!” As he saw the shadow, the blonde's heart rate picked up even higher before he saw the shadow and just how far apart it was from his own. Shit. He was about to be killed and no one would know. Fuck that noise. Now with his home in sight, the blonde sighed in relief and took off like the wind. In his mind his heart rate and his heels were now like beacons to his follower, possibly making them pursue him urgently now. He was sure if luck was on his side, the damned heels wouldn't hinder his process in reaching his front door. So far on the streets they hadn't. Even going through the gate and the porch they hadn't, but of course luck would only last for so long.

After using his spare key from under the welcome rug to let himself inside, that's when his heel chose to break and send him tumbling to the living room floor. Damn shoes. Cursing and taking off both heels, the blonde had been too preoccupied with his feet to notice the dark shadow in his doorway. He sure noticed when his door was slammed shut and blinded him in the dark. The blonde stayed put, hoping not to draw too much attention to himself in this dark room.

This was better than he expected. The smell of the blonde's fear, the wild beating of his strong heart, the faster clicking of those gorgeous heels… all made his stalker hungrier. Things were happening just the way he wanted. The blonde was leading him right to his home. Some seclusion from prying eyes. The perfect scene for him to pounce. But he kept his calm and just walked in a comfortable pace. He wanted to let his prey think getting home meant safety from him. Oh, but he was so wrong. And he was about to learn that.  
  
He walked through the gate and the porch watching him land on the living room floor. It was dark, but he could see perfectly when he stopped in the doorway, his hungry eyes running up on the pale legs (the scull ankle bracelet making him grin), the already short dress let him see more now that it rode up a bit from the fall and he felt his mouth water as he slammed the door shut.

“Well, well, what have we here. I hope you didn't hurt yourself, you pretty thing,” he purred and turned on the light to let the frozen blonde take a good look at him in his black three piece suit with matching shoes and a red handkerchief tucked into the pocket right over his heart. “Did I scare you?”

Tensing up once he heard the voice of his stalker had Tommy shaking with fear and dread. It was still dark so the blonde had no idea what he would see. He tried to picture it being someone grotesque, someone much bigger than him with killer intent. However, with a voice like that, why would this intruder need a reason to stalk? Tommy mentally shook his head. Not everything is as it seems.

When the lights turned on, the blonde had to blink a little bit to get used to the sudden brightness, but when he finally dared to look up at his stalker, the blonde was stunned silent. This man. He shouldn't need help in finding a lover. He was downright beautiful. Biting his lip and using the pain from that to focus on the situation at hand, the blonde stood up, glaring at the man in front of his door.

“Look! You had your fun and games but now it's time for you to leave! I will not hesitate to call the police, so please go!” The blonde then went over and began to push the male out, but groaned as the man barely even budged. He was by no means weak, but for this man not to move at all? That was just scary and it made his heart race faster than before.

“Oh no, no, no. You got me all wrong,” he said on a velvety voice as he looked right into the pretty blonde's eyes as he tried to push him backwards. Within the blink of an eye he held both slim wrists in his big hands and pressed them against his own chest as he let the magic of his voice and eyes work on the blonde's fear and panic, relaxing him a bit. “I wasn't following you. Well not you, really. I followed the guy who was following you. I just wanted to make sure you got home safely. I scared your stalker off just when he wanted to follow you through the gates. I came to see if you were okay but then the draft slammed the door shut,” he murmured on that velvety voice. “So are you okay? I'm Adam, by the way,” he gave the pretty little thing a charming smile to melt his resolve some more. He decided this prey would be much more fun seduced and willing instead of frightened and teary.

Tommy froze momentarily as one moment his hands were pushing his intruder, the next they were pinned against his chest. How? He didn't even remember how they got there. He literally blinked then BAM! here they are… His nerves built up a bit before he listened to the other male speak, his heart rate gradually slowing down. Now was NOT the time to get swooned in by a pretty face. He looked into the male's eyes – and wow they were a beautiful color – but his words did not fully convince the blonde. To come and find him _right_ as something bad was bound to happen? No way. That shit only happened in fanfictions and TV.

“Sure. You managed to scare my stalker off in time and wanted to check on me. I'll pretend to give you that. But the draft slamming the door shut? How is it going to magically do that from the inside, doofus? Ahem, I mean _Adam_. So please! Take your paws off me and get going. You clearly see I'm fine.”

The blonde had seen enough horror movies to know where this was going. Be lulled into a false sense of security only to find out his friend was foe right? Maybe it was his lack of trust in people or the way others seemed to need to protect him was what lead him to behave this way. After all, just because he was dressed like a damsel in distress, did not mean he WAS a damsel. He stood up a little straighter as he pulled his hands out of Adam's, mentally trying to be ready should his instincts on not to trust be right. He wasn't one who would give in so easily even if his guest was one who could make the blonde swoon at any other given time.

Adam thought for a second as he tilted his head slightly to the side and let the blonde's hands go. He resisted more than he thought he would, but that just made the challenge even better. The tall man took a step back and looked around the house, ignoring the human's request to leave. He smiled a bit seeing a few horror posters on the walls and figures here and there.

“I do not know your house so I have no idea about the draft. Maybe you let a window open. Anyways, I didn't catch your name,” he said and looked back at the blonde. “A horror fan, huh? What if I had something to tell you which would make you look at me differently? You have good instincts, you surely can feel that something's different about me. And I'm not talking about being here uninvited.”

Tommy finally felt calm enough to turn his back to the stranger when he saw him take a step back. This was good. He was showing his toughness without having to get violent. That was good. So why did he suddenly feel so lonely and empty? He looked around the room not missing Adam, but not wanting to acknowledge his presence either. Maybe he really didn't want the male to leave, he wasn't sure. However, Tommy did notice the way Adam was inspecting his house, it made the blonde subconsciously do the same.

“Look, thanks for helping me or whatever you want me to believe, but you're really starting to give me the creeps. You're not making any sense to me. So please, you are aware of where the door is, I trust you can see yourself out Adam… if that's really your name.” The blonde didn't want to admit that he _did_ feel like something was different with Adam. He just wanted to forget this night of being stalked and scared.

He took a deep breath once he was in his bedroom, slowly, ever so slowly, stripping out of his clothes as if compelled to do so. As if he had a voyeur watching him. But that was just crazy. To suddenly get hot and bothered by the idea of someone following him, having eyes only on him, wanting and craving him so much they felt the _need_ to take. The blonde licked his lips and proceeded in trying to ignore his erection as he finished stripping out of everything but that ankle bracelet. Not really knowing why, the blonde stood there, hard and waiting.

“Tommy…” he murmured. “My name is Tommy.”

Adam sensed the strength in the seemingly petite man and he liked it. He felt just as much compelled to stay around him as the blonde wanted him to stay close. He didn't reply to anything the blonde said just smiled to himself when he saw him walking towards a room, which he guessed was his bedroom. He followed him noiselessly and stopped in the door. His eyes turned from clear blue to a grey color as his look darkened from the sight of the slowly stripping man with his back to the door.

The more smooth and pale skin got revealed, the more Adam wanted to touch, taste, grab, bite and consume, but he stayed put and only enjoyed the slow striptease which was clearly meant for him or to the idea of being watched. Adam licked his lips, feeling the pointy end of his fangs and let his burning gaze drink in every inch of that pale back, tattooed arms, the graceful curve of the spine and the small butt. His eyes continued down on the smooth legs too and stopped on the ankle bracelet. Seeing the skulls on it made him move.

In one moment he was by the door, the next he was standing right behind Tommy. He wasn't touching him yet, just let him feel his presence behind. There was something exciting in being fully dressed while the smaller man was completely naked in front of him. It made his dick twitch in his pants and he leaned closer to the blonde's right shoulder to take a deep sniff of his mouthwatering scent.

“Tommy...” he murmured as if his name was a guilty pleasure on his lips and pressed a feather-light kiss on his shoulder. “So fitting... You're truly beautiful, Tommy...” he continued and slowly ran his big and warm hands down on the tattooed arms until his thumbs could rub Tommy's palms. Adam lightly squeezed his hands before letting them go then put his hands on Tommy's hips, lightly pulling him back against his clothed chest and obvious bulge. He let his hands wander up and down on Tommy's sides and forward to map his chest and nipples, rubbing them until they were hard and sensitive.

“Don't be afraid, Tommy. I'm not a crazy stalker or rapist. I'm much more than that...” he said on a deep voice and slid one hand up to rest at the base of his throat and the other down to take the hard cock in his hand. He just held it in a loose grip, sizing it up before slowly pulling on it a few times. “Ask me what I am, Tommy...” he whispered in his ear.

Gasping as he felt the other male join him, the naked blonde shivered as the hands ran down his body. He felt like his body was being worshiped and it felt amazing to be treated this way. Tommy bit back a whimper as he felt the large body pressed to his, the large obvious bulge against his ass making his mouth water. He didn't know why he felt so turned on by a stranger's touch. His nipples were hard, his cock aching with need, body burning with desire.

He lightly blinked as the other male spoke, his mind momentarily confused. Not a stalker… and not a rapist… that… that was good. But if he was neither one of those things, then what was he? Adam didn't really give off waves of “human normality”. So what was he? A serial killer? What else was there? Shame how someone so beautiful could be so fucked up.

“W-What are you Adam?” he asked, barely above a whisper, mentally trying with all his might not to ask for a wanting touch.

The blonde's reactions made Adam smirk. He loved how responsive Tommy was to the slightest touches. Adam let his hand slide lower to cup the shorter male's balls before rubbing his hand against them. He slid it back up on the leaking dick and lightly tightened his hold on Tommy's throat. He turned the blonde's head to the side and kissed along the pale neck. He was slow and teasing, letting the tension grow while enjoying the pretty man's amazing taste and scent. When he let his fangs lightly scratch along his neck on his way up to Tommy's ear, Adam squeezed Tommy's cock a bit harder.

“I'm one of your favorite monsters, Tommy...” he said remembering caressing the Bela Lugosi tattoo on his arm. “I'm a vampire,” he whispered barely audible too. It was uncommon for him to reveal what he was. He usually let his actions tell that, but once his teeth were sunk in the delicate necks, it was too late for his victims.

Shivering a bit, Tommy leaned back against Adam, his head tilted to the side, body arching into Adam's touch, his cock hard and aching. He swallowed a bit thickly and dug his nails into Adam's pants when he felt the kisses upon his neck. It made him tremble and weak at the knees and he was grateful that Adam was holding him, lest he be on his knees by now. But then again… with that thick bulge poking him from behind, he wasn't sure he would mind being on his knees. In fact, he was sure before the night was over, he would be on his knees.

Whining pathetically with need, Tommy bucked against Adam's hand and cock, his head dipping forward as he began to pant. His favorite monster? He grew even more achingly hard as Adam squeezed his cock harder and mentioned being a vampire. A vampire? Fucking really? That was crazy.

“A-a vampire? That's... not possible. Is it?” Tommy vaguely tried to listen to all the things in his head that would tell him why it was just not plausible, but he turned to look at Adam, his eyes meeting the taller male's bright blue eyes. “Prove it to me…” he smirked, backing up a bit and leading Adam towards the bed. Sex with a vampire… that's something to cross off the bucket list. “Make a believer out of me…”

He just loved how Tommy reacted and questioned him. It happened before that people didn't believe him when he told them what he was or they accidentally learned about it. But Adam waited for the inevitable fear to show in Tommy's eyes in vain. There was disbelief, lust, challenge, some cockiness, but no fear. It felt good that for a change Adam didn't have to compel his prey to stop him from running away. No, Tommy was curious, not frightened. Adam just hoped it'd stay that way. It'd be such a shame to end his life. When his victims started panicking and fearing him, he quickly lost his interest in them and ended the feeding as soon as possible.  
  
But now... now a dark smile crept on Adam's handsome face, mysterious blue eyes highlighted by thick black eyeliner flashed at Tommy. The eyes of a true predator as he followed him and climbed on the bed with unnaturally fluid movements. “My pretty boy wants proof? Hm then I should give him proof...” he whispered on an echoing voice and bared his fangs as he climbed over the naked body. He leaned closer, letting the lamp's light glisten on his fangs before he pressed his mouth against one of the small nipples. He licked and sucked it then grazed his fangs against the surrounding skin. It left shallow cuts and he sensually licked up the small drops of blood, the taste slowly driving him crazy for more.

When he finally managed to sit on the bed, Tommy scooted back upon it as Adam, the _vampire_ crawled over him. His body was wide and broad, perfect in all the right spots. His blue eyes were shining so beautiful in the dim lamp light making the moment seem all more surreal. He felt no better than one of those cliché damsels that become enchanted by their monster of the night. Then again, with those beautiful eyes, who wouldn't be? He was sure this beautiful man could have anyone he wanted, yet he chose him. He briefly wondered why.

Although he didn't dwell on it too long as he sheepishly nodded at the question of wanting proof. He was so damn ready. His cock was aching and hard, his skin tingling with sensitivity, his eyes feasting on the sight below him. He sucked in a sharp breath seeing the fangs, his legs spreading wide to accommodate the male before he gasped and arched just from the touch of his lips against his nipple. His head tilted back on the pillow, his eyes closing and body relaxing before he groaned and arched wildly from the slight pain of the cuts mixed with the wonderful sensation of his blood being licked up.  
  
It was crazy just how wild this was driving him. Why it took him so long to want this, the blonde had no clue. And Adam wasn't even naked yet. He wrapped his legs around Adam's waist, finding the sensation of him being fully clothed against his naked heated body hot. “Fuck…”

Adam grinned against Tommy's skin hearing the small male's breathy moan. “Want more proof? Hm?” he teased while rubbing the other nipple with his thumb. He leaned back and sucked its pair back into his mouth before starting a trail of kisses, bites and licks down on the slim torso. His control was starting to slip from the taste of both Tommy's skin and blood, his scent surrounding him, filling his nose. This mortal was even better than he hoped and he was far from being done with him.

The dark-haired man licked along the faint happy trail that led to the flushed and hard dick that was waiting only for him. But he ignored it in the last moment and kissed his way down to the top of Tommy's right inner-thigh. First he sucked on the fragrant flesh sensually then harder, coaxing the warm blood closer to the surface and then he let his fangs break the skin. He groaned louder as he started sucking on the small wound, one hand sliding on the neglected cock to smear the pre-cum all over it.

“Yes…please. Give me more proof. That way I know this isn't just a dream when I wake up this morning. Oh shit, can like vampires walk in the sunlight and shit? Should I not eat pizza anymore?” he chuckled (a bit breathlessly) as Adam's fingers and mouth tortured his nipples into hardness, the buds becoming sensitive and taught, making the blonde ache for more. His hands gripped onto Adam's hair as he trailed down his body. He lightly urged him lower as his cock was aching and needy, wanting relief. He vaguely thought about the fangs being so close to his dick, but he found he really didn't care just yet.

He whimpered as Adam _finally_ got close to his cock just to ignore it. He groaned his obvious frustration as Adam seemed to just want to tease him by sucking on the skin of his inner right thigh. He had been so needy on wanting that mouth on his cock that when Adam's fangs broke into his skin the blonde yelped out in surprise. He arched even more, almost into Adam's mouth, the hand on his cock becoming an instant relief. “Oh fuck, fuck, fucking hell…” The blonde was a squirming mess, needy and wanton.

Adam sucked on the wound a few more times then he lifted his head and looked up at Tommy. He slowly licked his mouth and teeth clean while his thumb rubbed the wound, loving the way the small body arched and the hard dick in his other hand jumped from the sensation. “I personally can walk in the sunlight. I don't know about others and I don't care either. I only care about satisfying my needs and right now...” he paused for a second to twist his palm around Tommy's tip. “I want to have you...” he purred darkly and without any warning he wrapped his lips around Tommy's cock.

The sides of his fangs rubbed against it, but they were wide apart enough not to scratch the sensitive skin. Adam hummed around the tasty cock, the mixture of Tommy and the blood pleasing him. When the slim body tried to buck against him, he slid his strong hands on the narrow hips and held the blonde down easily. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard and fast on him, occasionally pausing to deep-throat the pretty man.

Tommy was groaning as he tightly gripped the bed sheets looking down at Adam, watching him lick away blood. _His_ blood. Tommy whimpered from the hot sight, his tongue licking his lips as he wished to taste Adam mixed with his blood. He imagined it would be hot to share a bloody kiss. “W-Why me?” he had to ask. His curiosity was dying to know and he couldn't understand why someone so beautifully powerful would want measly, tiny, inproportionate Tommy Joe Ratliff.

He became so lost in his musings that when Adam's mouth wrapped around his cock, he was gasping and jack-knifing off the bed, his hands tightly gripping those dark locks. “Oh my…fuck! Holy fucking shit!” Tommy was arching wildly, trying to buck further into Adam's mouth and find his pleasures there, but instead, Adam just held him down. That was something Tommy loved even more. With his body thrumming with need, the blonde almost found it unfair that Adam had yet to be pleasured. “Please... let me do something for you…”

The vampire chuckled to himself seeing and hearing the pretty blonde's reaction. To answer him he slowed down his sucking and slipped his dick out of his mouth but he kept it close so his breath could tickle the wet and sensitive tip while talking. “Because there's something raw and beautiful in you. And I'm not talking only about your pretty face, which is breathtaking for a human, really. I'm talking about a unique spark that's in very few humans. It intrigues and excites me...” the vampire confessed and slowly pulled at Tommy's cock and sucked a bit on his balls before continuing. “And the way you react to my slightest touches... it's something I like very much... It makes me want to ram into you and fuck your brain out. But that'll have to wait a little longer as you seem so eager to please me too...” he said with a dark look as he knelt up and took off his suit jacket, tossing it on the floor without looking.

“Stay down like this. You can touch your dick but can't come yet,” he whispered as he opened his vest and pulled his shirt out of his pants and began slowly unbuttoning it, revealing more and more pale and freckled skin and ginger chest hair.

Tommy was shivering from the vampire's touch, it was pure torture to find someone this exciting. Someone who knew his body better than he did (and could play it like a damn fucking fiddle). The only downside the blonde could see is him being, ya know, a simple meal once the vampire was done. Who's to say Tommy would even get to pleasure and be pleasured should the vampire's hunger outweigh his need? With his trail of thought derailing a bit as he thought of all the horrible ways the vampire could do him in, Tommy arched wildly as Adam sucked at his balls, most (if not all) of what the other male said going unheard.

“H-How do I know you're telling the truth? What's my guarantee that you won't, ya know, kill me once you're done? Shit.” The blonde squirmed a bit under the male, although he was unsure if it was into or away from Adam's touch. Adam... that was such a simple name for a vampire. He expected something a bit cooler like, oh wait… shut up. Adam's clothes were beginning to come off. Fuck, it was a good thing he had a simple name, he didn't want to learn some new fancy name if all he was going to do was end up shouting it (he was sure he probably would by the end of the night).

Ignoring Adam's command to stay still, (because after all, he never liked rules and safe things were never fun... or maybe he just had a death wish), the blonde sat up, running his hands up the exposed chest, fingernails lightly drawing little shapes into the freckled skin. “How… what…” the blonde couldn't think, too absorbed into the beauty of the vampire. Surging forward, the blonde wrapped his lips around one of the vampire's nipples, sucking and licking, twirling his tongue around the bud until he felt it began to harden (the same soon being done to it's twin).

Adam smirked seeing and feeling how the small body was arching into his touches then chuckled low from the disobedience. His expression changed to one of pleasure as he watched Tommy worship his body and start teasing his nipples. A quiet moan slipped from the vampire's lips which he licked as he took his vest and shirt fully off and reached for his belt.

“There's no telling if I'm saying the truth and no guarantee that I won't finish you off before the crack of dawn...” he said dangerously. He knew this was the turning point that'd define how the night would go: Tommy willing to keep going with this knowledge too or start pulling away. If the second option was to happen, Adam knew he would have to force him. And that was something he didn't want to do to this victim. He was too exciting. But from his look it was clear that he'd do it to reach his goal. Meanwhile he opened his belt and black pants too. “Take out my cock and suck on it if you're really so eager to please me.”

Groaning around the hard buds in his mouth, Tommy began bucking his hips upward, slight huffs and whines of displeasure slipping his lips as the vampire seemed to be making sure Tommy had little to nothing to buck against. That was fine, for Tommy knew by the end of the night, he would be on the high brink of an orgasm. After all, if Adam claimed him as new and different, what's to say Adam would be so quick to get rid of him? He used this as a hope of saving his skin.

“Fuck, demanding little vampire, aren't you? What if I wanted you to ram your cock down my throat? Make me choke and gag around your hard meat? But if you insist _I_ merely suck on it, I don't have a problem with that.” With a teasing smile, Tommy pushed the vampire over, glad he gave before Tommy straddled the male. “And what's to say I will listen to your commands so easily?”

Opening Adam's pants and worming his hands into the male's briefs to grab a hold of his cock and stroke, Tommy had to close his eyes for a moment. Opening them again, Tommy tilted his head down, nipping and gently tugging on Adam's bottom lip. “Who's to say that I didn't want to worship your body first?” Kissing down Adam's chest, Tommy tugged the male's pants down to his knees but leaving his briefs on, the blonde's tongue licking Adam's cock through the fabric. “Maybe I want to drive you wild… until you show me how wild you can get?”

“I take what I want, little boy,” Adam grunted but let the human turn him on his back and straddle him. He watched as Tommy reached in his pants and had to inhale sharply. The slender hands and fingers felt so good on his rock-hard dick. He even let Tommy drag his pants down and moaned softly listening to him while he worshipped his big and long meat through the fabric of his briefs. “Mouthy little fucker you are, aren't you?” he chuckled a bit hoarsely. “Worship my body first then before I make you choke on my dick, little one,” he grunted and a big and strong hand grabbed the messy blond hair so he could lick into the slightly open mouth and bite the plum bottom lip, leaving two small wounds from where he licked and sucked a few drops of blood while his other hand slid down on the naked back to squeeze the tiny butt and rub his fingers between the crack to tease Tommy back. “Let's see if you can drive me wild...”

Tommy ran his hands against the vampire's toned chest, moaning in his kiss, only to gasp as Adam bit down on his lip and began to drink his blood. It was amazing and the blonde was shivering from pleasure. So a vampire bite was a new kink. He silently hoped they would be repeating this more than once. He'd hate for this to just be a one night stand. “Mm, I can be mouthy… but from what I'm told from my lover, I think I'm pretty skilled with my mouth…”

Tommy pulled all of Adam's clothing off before he began kissing every available inch of skin, no longer touching Adam's cock but everywhere else, seeing how long it would take before Adam would take his pleasure. He ran his tongue across every freckle, gently biting his hip bones to tugging on Adam's nipples with his teeth.

The vampire noticed how much the pretty blonde liked his bites and he stored that information for later. Maybe he wouldn't finish him off tonight and would pay another visit. But Tommy didn't have to know that just yet. Adam liked to keep him guessing and on the edge. It amused him, just like the eagerness of the blonde as he dragged off the rest of his clothes. He was lying there naked under him, not bothered or intimidated a bit. He knew and liked his body and loved the reaction it brought from the blonde. Those soft plum lips felt like hot fire on his cooler skin and he enjoyed each kiss and soft bite.

Time passed differently for the creature so he didn't say anything just watched the blonde worship his body for long minutes. He could feel the impatience growing in the human, but he just smirked darkly. He had all the time in the world, right? Still, just when Tommy lifted his head to say something, Adam slid a hand on a pale cheek and cupped his jaw, pulling him closer to his flushed and heavy dick lying flat on his stomach. “Suck me between those pretty lips. Show me just how skilled your mouth is...” he said and made a mental note to make sure to remove the blonde's lover. He wanted his undivided attention.

Moaning gently as he kept kissing the vampire's body all over, licking his freckles with earnest. He loved all of the damn freckles and he wished he could map out them all. However, as much as he loved the body, he wanted to do so much more than just kiss and lick. He opened his mouth to say something, but he had to purr from the touch to his cheek and the cupping of his jaw. Unable to deny the request of the vampire, Tommy nodded, wrapping his mouth along the long and thick cock, moaning lowly and needily as his own hand wrapped around his own cock, stroking in time to match his suckles. Thinking of his lover, Tommy began doing the things he knew he likes, hoping the vampire did to.

Adam hissed from the hot mouth around his hard dick and slid a hand into the blonde hair, slightly guiding Tommy's moves. “That's it... take it deeper! You know you'll look gorgeous on my big dick screaming for mercy... I'm gonna fuck you so hard like no one before... I'll ruin you for everyone else...” he whispered dirtily and for emphasis he bucked his hips up, making the pretty blonde gag on his meat. He loved the way those golden brown eyes teared up, slightly smearing the makeup he had on.

Swallowing down Adam's hard meat, the blonde groaned in pleasure, unable to help but admire the way he tasted, already knowing he'd be begging for more. The vampire certainly knew what he liked and spoke in a dirty way that the blonde absolutely LOVED. He got so lost in his musings of being on the vampire's cock that when Adam thrust up it caught Tommy off guard and made him choke. Falling even more in love with the freckled body, Tommy continued to choke and swallow around the cock, ignoring the tears coming to his eyes. When he finally needed air, Tommy was panting, slicking up Adam's cock with his spit. “You promise or are you just all talk and no deliver?”

The vampire picked up on how much the pretty blonde liked his dirty talk and the gagging and it resulted in yet another smug smirk on his handsome face. His eyes flashed at the challenge and his hand fisted in the blonde hair, dragging Tommy up by it and not caring if it hurt him. Adam sat up, towering over the small body as Tommy had to arch his back and prop himself on his palms, head tilted up, neck straining from Adam's firm grip. The vampire chuckled low and with the tip of his tongue he slowly licked off each tear from the flushed face.

“Trying your little claws, kitten?” he asked and flicked his tongue over the swollen bottom lip on his way to Tommy's other cheek to clean it from the salty drops there too. Adam knew his dick was ready, but Tommy's body still needed some preparation to be able to take his big and thick dick the way he wanted. Sliding his other hand on Tommy's throat to squeeze it just strong enough to make him feel the strength behind his hand, Adam kept Tommy in place while he elegantly slid out from under him and straddled Tommy's waist from behind (one hand still in his hair, the other around his throat).

He changed his hold on the messy hair and suddenly pushed Tommy's cheek against the mattress. His other hand reached under him and pulled the tiny ass up in the air. He kept him down by a hand on the back of the slim neck and ran his other up on the back of Tommy's thigh.

“You want me to destroy your tiny pink hole, doncha? You long for my tongue, fingers and dick to explore it thoroughly... I can tell it from the shaking of your body and the scent of your lust...” he teased and flattened his tongue against the back of Tommy's balls just to slowly lick up from there along his crack and up to the top of his ass. “Beg me,” he uttered and repeated the slow torture over and over again, each time pushing his tongue slightly harder against the twitching hole.

Cursing under his breath as Adam wrapped a hand around his neck and tugged at his hair, Tommy shakily fought to stay in control of his body. Damn… how did this vampire know what he needed? While his lover was amazing, even he didn't know how much Tommy wanted him to treat the blonde this dirty. With a gasp, he shivered as Adam began licking the trail of his tears, more than sure that the vamp was going to dig into his exposed neck. Tommy truly was trapped unless he yanked his head out of the vampire's grip. But that would result in having his hair pulled out as well… and Tommy was NOT up for that.

Letting out a girly squeak as he was flipped over and held down, Tommy squirmed wildly under the freckled vampire, a dark blush painting the blonde's cheeks as his ass was up in the air, hole open and exposed to the vampire. His cock was hard and jerking just from the words uttered from the vampire, when his tongue lapped over his hole, Tommy was crying out from pleasure, whimpering from pleasure of Adam's cool tongue against his hot hole. But should he beg or should he make Adam work for it? Although he was panting, Tommy smirked back at Adam. “Make me, bat boy. A simple tongue isn't going to do you any good. At least my lover uses his fingers before he tries to make me beg,” he smirked, knowing the comment on his lover was more than enough ammo to entice the vampire to treat him even dirtier than before.

“You fucking little shit...” the vampire growled and slapped one ass cheek hard from the back talking while he spit on a finger and rammed it deep inside the demanding human. To tell the truth, it was fascinating for the old creature that such a weak little human could pull on his strings so easily, provoking him and wanting him to show what Adam was capable of. Usually he just took what he wanted but he didn't lie when he said Tommy had a spark in him, something special he wanted to explore further. He loved the way his body was already yielding under Adam's attention but his mind was still struggling with his desires.

That finger went in easily into the hungry body and the heat surrounding it made Adam growl. He squeezed the pink ass that held the print of his hand on it and reached for the lube to slick his other fingers up too. He soon pushed a second in, finger-fucking him loose enough to slide the index finger of his other hand in too and pull at his hole, opening him up. He spit into the pretty opening and added another finger so now he was fucking him with his two index and middle fingers. The sight was more than hot and the vampire grunted approvingly.

“Just look at you. You can pretend to be in control and play the role of the mouthy fucker, but your body betrays you... opening up for me so eagerly. Wanting my big dick inside this pretty and tight ass. I bet you can already feel it breaching and stretching you, pushing its way high up inside you... rubbing against your tight and quivering walls... your prostate...” he said brushing his fingertips against that spot to make Tommy see stars. “Wanting more still... wanting it to nail you to the bed until you can only scream and take it... over and over again... Hm?”

“Holy fucking hell… your damn mouth…” Tommy was grasping the bed sheets tightly in his hands as he could no longer keep up the charade of not being affected by the vampire. He was sure it was his plan to ruin him for any other man, including his lover. Tommy briefly wondered how long it was going to be until Adam succeeded. He couldn't understand how one man, er creature, could know how to play Tommy's body better than a damn violin. He rubbed his cheek against the mattress, acting no better than a heated needy bitch. Hell even his punishment spanks were causing Tommy's cock to ache with need, his hand having to grip the base of his cock to keep him away from the edge. He wasn't all too keen on the possibility of being fucked soft. It wasn't until Adam began teasing and playing with his prostate that the blonde's hopes of accomplishing his task of driving Adam wild were slim.

“Fuck… yes! Oh my fuck… please… destroy my hole… fuck me with your big dick and ruin me for everyone else. Please… make me a bitch that needs your cock… please yes… please… fuck me with your big dick… make me take it until I beg for no more. Please…”

Now fully submitting to the vampire, Tommy arched his ass higher in the air for him, promises of behaving and be a good bitch for the vampire falling from his lips, the blonde growing desperate in his submission.

The vampire just grinned, not wanting to snap Tommy out of that beautiful submission he was displaying now. Adam couldn't help it, it was his kink. He loved to be dominant with his partners and victims. He loved the moment their ego retreated and gave in to their instincts, their burning need to be dominated, when they handed control over their bodies and lives on a silver tray... ripe and flushed like a juicy fruit waiting to be harvested. And Adam never failed to feed on their emotions and needs too, not just on their sweet, sweet blood.

And with Tommy... that moment was utterly mind-blowing for the vampire too. To the outside world he looked still in control and collected, but on the inside he was melting with the need not just to take but to give everything he could to please this tiny human who was trusting his body and soul with him, so in need and desperation... pushing closer, lifting that mouthwatering ass higher, making whiny sounds... It was beautiful and Adam suddenly had to squeeze the base of his dick hard too and suck in a sharp breath. It'd have been so not cool to come before it was time.  
  
“That's my good pet,” Adam whispered hoarsely only this, but the way he said it spoke volumes of pride, need, satisfaction and approval. He hoped (and what was that about?!) that the blonde would feel the weight of his words and understand that it was rare for the vampire to praise humans. Either way when the danger of shooting his cum all over the tiny ass was gone (although what a nice mental image!), he slicked his already wet dick up some more and pressed the tip against the twitching hole. His dick was wider and longer than even four of his fingers he already had in Tommy so despite his urges to devour and fuck he went slowly to enjoy the stretch, heat and tightness around his sensitive tip to the fullest. He kept his groans down to be able to hear Tommy as he slid deeper and deeper, making small fucking moves as inch after inch disappeared in the slippery hole and if Tommy thought he was done, he gave him another to take until he was fully sheathed in the shaking body, heavy balls resting against the blonde's wet skin, dick throbbing in him stretching, waiting and already _owning_.

“N-not your damn pet…” Tommy managed to gasp out, whimpering when he _finally_ felt that damned tip began to push in. It took everything in the blonde to will his body not to clench down. He could do that once the vampire was buried deep inside. And holy fuck! This vampire was huge. Every single time Tommy thought he was in, Adam gave him more. Even though he tried to keep his thoughts quiet, Tommy was unable to do so. He would cry out in bliss every push inside, only to whimper and pant when he stopped. It wasn't until Adam's body was flush against his own that he finally gave into the ideal of maybe, maybe he wanted this to never end. And they hadn't even _truly_ begun yet.  
  
The blonde was clawing at the sheets, his head pushing down further into the pillow as if it was going to start whispering its secrets to him. He tried not to let the vampire affect him so much, but it was a loosing battle. He was falling, his grip on his reality slipping as all he could think about was the vampire filling him up, taking him over, giving while taking from him.

“P-p-pl-ease...” he finally managed to gasp out, his hands now desperately reaching between them and to his hole, his fingertips reaching to touch, to _feel_ , how much the vampire was stretching him. When the vampire seemed unwilling to move, Tommy groaned and shook, unable to take this stillness. “PLEASE!” he began to beg, needing to be fucked, wanting to be used, possessed, taken and owned, the blonde now too far gone in his submission to even think about stopping his begging. “Please Adam… please, please, please…” he begged over and over, even when the vampire finally gave into what he wanted and did as he was asked.

“Oh but you are... you are my beautiful pet...” Adam murmured running a hand down the arched and pale back and groaned low seeing Tommy reach back to touch the rim of his wide open hole and the base of Adam's hard dick that was buried in him up to the hilt. It was a mind-blowing sight and feeling, but he willed himself to stay motionless and wait. Wait for the begs he very quickly got from the pretty blonde. He could literally feel Tommy's need to be used and owned and it made a shiver run down the vampire's spine. The intensity of that need was blowing his mind too.  
  
When he listened enough to the pleas Adam slowly retreated until only the tip of his dick stayed inside. He looked down and breathed through his slightly open mouth as he watched it go back in slowly at first then faster and harder with each following thrust. The wet and slapping sounds they made just added to his pleasure and satisfaction and Tommy's mantra of pleases gave the perfect soundtrack to his claiming.

Because now Adam knew that was happening here. The intensity of their fucking and their reactions to each other were telltale signs and this revelation only made the vampire grab the narrow hips harder, fingers digging into soft and warm flesh to leave his marks. The idea of claiming his Mate was slowly spreading in his pleasure-filled mind and now he was giving it to Tommy for real, making the whole bed thud against the wall.

Panting heavily with his head hung low, Tommy tried to form words. He was not a pet, he couldn't be. But it didn't mean he wasn't now. Now, no matter how much he tried to deny it, he knew now, he was a damned pet, a bitch becoming claimed. He couldn't deny it anymore with the way his body hungered for that cock driving inside of him, filling him up, ruining him. All that was missing was his leash and collar.

“F-fuck…” he swore as Adam began to go rougher and faster, knowing, just knowing, this had been the vampire's mission from the start. To have him, make Tommy beg, to ruin him so no other could compare. He was enticing and taming the creature of want and need that lurked deep inside of the blonde. Marking and mating him. Making the blonde truly _his_. It was never a question of how he'd be claimed, just one of _when_. Panting and swearing with each thrust inside, Tommy was slipping higher and higher into a blissful state of pleasure, their mating and rough fucking shaking him to the core. That's when he couldn't take it.

Becoming too lost in his submission and giving up the facade of their game, Tommy let the Sub bleed through, wanting to affect Adam and his Other just as much as they were getting to him if not more. “Please, please, please… my Mate, my Alpha…” he turned back, letting his golden eyes meet those of his mate who was still pounding, if not rougher, into them. “Please let me turn and face you…please.”

A breathless whine of pleasure as his sweet spot was hit over and over just perfectly made the Sub beg just that much more. But all perfect Subs wanted to do so much more than just the receiving. He wanted to break and ruin his Mate just as he had done to him. So, even though it caused him to beg like a dead man, the Sub forced his Mate to stop, unshed tears blurring his vision as he ordered him to pull out. This was the beautiful thing about healthy Dom/Sub relationships. While the Dom usually controlled the when, how, and what, the Sub was the one who called the true shots due to the Dom's need to please their Sub (outside of punishments of course). But even he knew it was unnatural to stop a Dom in the middle of his mating.

With a few shaken movements, the Sub pushed his Mate onto his back, climbing on top of him, straddling his lap, head hung low to his Mate's as he slid the hard cock back into his hole, clenching the entire time to feel even more of the stretch. “Needed to mark you, couldn't do that facing away. Please don't be mad,” the Sub begged, lost in his primal need just as his Mate had been before he stopped him. The way either one of them still had yet to move played with the Sub's doubts of actually being the best for his Mate. He simply wanted to mark and claim his Mate just as he was doing to him. Even if his own mark meant nothing, it didn't stop him from wanting it. With a few tears slipping from his eyes at the thought of displeasing him, the Sub offered his neck, submission of the ruined (to anyone else) pet complete.

Adam was getting more and more lost in his own pleasures too while he instinctively did everything he could to control and thus please his pet. The filth spilling from those plum lips sent shivers up and down his spine, sweat rolling off his freckled body as he was accelerating the speed and force of the thrusts still.  
  
But his concentration was broken and doubt of pleasuring Tommy the way he wanted and deserved ran through his mind for a second too when he was stopped and ordered to pull out. He immediately did it though because it wasn't in his intention to go too far and hurt him. Falling out of his role of the Dominant vampire he let Tommy push him on his back and straddle him. He tried to catch his now golden-brown eyes of the Sub for a second while he led him back in his body. The presence of the unique creature triggered his Other - the untamed and similar entity of emotions and instincts, his "darker side", making his blue eyes bleed into grey. He knew he didn't hurt Tommy when his dick was buried back into the clenching hole, making him growl no better than an animal. He reached out with one hand, forgetting about his role entirely, and wiped away the tears as the white and smooth column of the blonde's throat was being presented for him to take.  
  
Adam sat up and slid his big hands up along Tommy's thighs and side until he put his tattooed arms around the slim body, holding him in place as he licked along the offered throat and inhaled the unique scent of his Mate. Still holding him tight he slid a hand down on the small butt and pressed on it to urge the blonde to start moving on his still rock-hard cock, his sharp teeth nipping at the sensitive skin of his throat and neck.

When he built up a nice rhythm, Adam joined it by meeting his moves with his hips as best as he could in this position and he sunk his teeth into Tommy's neck, sucking the hot blood close to the surface, not breaking the skin just yet. He let the tortured mark go and moved his lips to a pierced ear, sucking on the jewels gently before whispering. “Mark me then, my love...”

Now out on full display, the Sub was panting and gasping with need, the presence of his Mate causing him to behave no better than his primal self. One with instincts of needing to mate and most importantly to please and satisfy his lover. The golden cat-slit eyes looked at his Mate with such love and longing he knew the whole act their hosts were throwing was ruined, but for once, he found himself not caring. For he had his Mate in front of him, and just like a kitten, the Sub buried himself into his lover's arms. Now rocking on the hard dick buried inside of him with no sense of holding back, his hands were clawing at his Mate's shoulders, lightly drawing blood as he began to pant, his arms wrapping tightly around the Other's neck, a new and desperate side being exposed.

With the way he was urging his Mate to go fast and rough with him, he probably was no better than a needy heated bitch. He whimpered as his love helped him by moving his hips, the overwhelming pace getting to the blonde as every rut inside, every lick and bite upon his neck was sure to be his undoing. His cock was leaking onto his Mate's skin, the Sub too focused on writhing and begging on his Mate's cock, needing more, begging for harder, pleading for faster. For once, the Sub had lost control like his Mate sometimes did as he let his true self show, golden eyes shut tight as he wrapped his sweaty body around the Other.

“Please, please, please my Mate...” clawing at his back as he inhaled the intoxicating scent of his lover. “Please, give me your cum, coat my insides please. I'll be so good for you. Want to carry your scent in and on me. Want it so much.” Slowly, the Sub eased himself onto his back, pulling his Mate on top of him (not letting him slip out of his hot body), as he cupped the singer's face in a demanding teeth and tongue kiss.

The Other took control from Adam when the singer realized how far Tommy and the Sub were gone. His own darker side was fully out now – allowing Adam to be present, watch and enjoy the show but from the inside – and they couldn't look away from the fantastic sight of this pure need being riding them, stopping his begging only to take some shallow breaths. The pale and slim body was glistening from sweat, the smeared lipstick and eye-liner highlighting the Sub and the host's beauty.  
  
Roleplay long forgotten the Other let his Mate claw and scratch and he did his best to please the tiny being without any hesitation. He went with the reclining body and covered it completely with Adam's much bigger and broader one. The Sub's words only added to the fire in the stormy grey eyes as a loud and satisfied growl left the freckled lips. “I'll give it to you kitten... I'll give it to you so good...” he said hoarsely and pushed the pale legs up high, practically folding Tommy in two. The thick and long dick began rutting into him with the wet noises so hard that the whole bed started shaking again and small black spots began dancing on the edges of Adam's vision from the force of it. “My Mate... cum for me! Now! With me!” he managed to grunt breaking the rough kiss and his hips slammed forward over and over again, exploding inside the clenching hole while stormy grey melted into golden cat eyes.

The pleasure was so intense for the Other (and through him to Adam too - after all it was still the singer's body) that his roars of pleasure would've shamed lions. His Mate's shaking, his lust-filled voice and the smell of his pleasure made him fuck him until their spent bodies became too sensitive and he collapsed on the small figure panting.

Groaning and arching wildly under his Mate, the Sub urged his lover to go faster, harder, to give him more than ever before. He was so close to his own release that it wouldn't have felt right to cum before or after him. He was so in love with his Mate that nothing felt right without him. The scent of their sweat, blood, and lust was intoxicating for the Sub while the soundtrack of their bodies slapping together and the bed creaking and banging against the wall played as if just to appease him.

“My Mate… please. Please, please.” He smelled it before he felt the way his Mate's pre-cum began to leak and loosen up his wet hole. It was everything he needed and so much more. Looking into his Mate's eyes, he pulled the singer's face in for another rough and brutal kiss, the need to cum high.  
  
It took everything in him not to start crying from the release that came afterward.  
He followed his Mate's order, cumming on demand for him, coating their bodies between them, shivering and aching with bliss even as his Mate still rammed into him until he stopped and filled him up. He groaned and closed his eyes, the intensity of their pleasure becoming too much for the Sub to handle, satisfaction rolling off of him in waves.

He took a few deep breaths to try and regain some sort of normality, but couldn't. Lost too deep into his primal instinctive desires. Even as his Mate continued to move inside of him until he was too sensitive, the blonde didn't let him pull out. Each time he tried, the Sub would growl and bite _harshly_ wanting to feel full a little more. Carry his scent just a little longer.

Again, he rolled them over, letting his Mate lay on his back. He looked down between their coated bodies and rubbed his cum into Adam's skin, in some way, trying to mark him just as much. “You're mine,” he growled out, finally letting him pull out, his fingers going to his hole, getting some of his leaking fluids on his finger only to suck it off. “I'm yours…”

The Other gave in to the Sub's demands each time he stopped him from pulling out and of course moaned from the harsh bites. He couldn't decide if he wanted more or not because all his senses (and Adam's body) were on overload. So he kept laying on top of the sweaty blonde, his own satisfaction mixing with his Mate's and it was the best feeling _ever_! They were so in tune that the Other began rolling over before the slender fingers touched him to make him. The grey eyes watched as the blonde smeared and rubbed his cum all over the freckled stomach and chest and when he realized what his Mate was doing, he groaned approvingly.

“Yes... a thousand times yes,” the Other bit his lip looking at the Sub from under Adam's lashes, fingers sliding on Tommy's tiny ass to pull the cheeks apart, helping his Mate to collect his leaking cum. “You're mine and I am yours. Forever...” he said hoarsely, the look in his eyes full of admiration for his Mate with whom the Other was so fucking much in love with.

The Sub purred a little more as he gathered more cum on his fingers, licking most of it clean before he offered some of the cum to his Mate. He was so in love with his creature, he had no clue what he'd do without him. Head over heels, madly in love. He didn't say it, sure that the Lover underneath him could sense that radiating warmth and love. That sense of passion and connection. What he would give to spend an entire day free, just him and his love. Their day would come soon once their hosts were unbroken and perfect. He couldn't wait for that day.

Chuckling mainly to himself, the Sub leaned down and kissed his Mate gently and briefly, a hand resting over his Mate's heart. “Forever and always my love,” he murmured against his lips, already feeling the exhaustion entrancing Tommy's tired body into sleep.

With one last gentle peck, the Sub rested his head against his love's chest, uncaring if they were still uncovered and exposed, he just wanted to be close to his lover. With the sound of his Lover's heartbeat lulling him into a calm and serene sense of tranquility, the Sub slowly retreated back into Tommy's mind falling asleep as he did so.

The Other grinned watching the Sub enjoying his cum as if he was a kitten licking cream. Of course he didn't refuse the offered fluid either and he licked the slender fingers clean. He put Adam's tattooed arms around the much slimmer body, a low and constant growl in the back of his throat making clear how satisfied he was with his Mate.

He wished too that they could stay like this longer, but at least since Adam made his peace with him, the Other was let out more regularly. And when he was out like this, it was only a question of time when Tommy's Sub found his way to the surface too. The Other knew he and the Sub chose their host bodies well. Underneath all they were a perfect match. They weren't parasites. No, they were here to help their host bodies in exchange for housing the spirits. And boy, they had a lot of work to do, but it was worth it. After hundreds of years the Other was finally close to his Mate again and that was what counted. He kissed him back gently and just nodded to the Sub's words. He felt the same way.  
  
He reached out and grabbed the edge of the cover while his Mate rested his head on his chest. He put the cover around them as best as he could then tightened his hold on the small body, one of Adam's big hands going to Tommy's nape to caress the blonde hair and his scalp. He knew they “ruined” their hosts’ kinky vampire-human roleplay, but he didn’t care. Before retreating and falling asleep himself, the dominant creature's last thought was that holding his Mate like this was worth more than anything else.

 

**THE END**

 

 


End file.
